Takiya Genji
Genji Takiya is the main protagonist of the Crows Zero film and Manga series. He is the son of a Yakuza boss named Takiya Hideo, who in his youth went to Suzuran. Genji enters Suzuran All-Boys High School as a transferred senior with the goal of conquering it. His Father, Hideo made a deal with him , stating that if Genji succeeds where he failed in uniting the infamous delinquent school Suzuran, then he will allow his Son to succeed him as the boss of his Yakuza organization. He eventually forms his own faction, the GPS (Genji's Perfect Succession) and goes to War with the Serizawa Army's Serizawa Tamao, who was the closest to ruling Suzuran before Genji showed up and opposed his dominance over the school. With the help of Hideto Bandou, the GPS was victorious in their final battle with Serizawa's Army despite being outnumbered. After defeating Serizawa himself, Genji then turned his focus towards beating the second year Rindaman who was said to be undefeated at Suzuran High. In his second semester Genji unwittingly broke the non-aggression pact between Suzuran and Housen when he interfered with the Housen Killer Corp's revenge on Kawaishi Noboru, who was responsible for Makio Bitou's death two years earlier. This caused Housen's Head Narumi Taiga to declare war on Suzuran. He defeats Taiga in a one on one on the top of Housen Academy's rooftop. Due to his stubborn rivalry with Rindaman whom he could never defeat, Genji did not unite The Crows School. He was still recognized as the "Captain" of Suzuran's forces during their assault on Housen Academy. 'Suzuran' 'Third year' 'First semester' Takiya Genji arrives at Suzuran and graffitis his name over Serizawa's graffiti Serizawa, King of Suzuran, turns it into Takiya Genji, King of Suzuran. During the freshman orientation lecture, Yakuza arrive at the school seeking third-year senior Serizawa Tamao to avenge an injury he caused to them. To show his worth, Genji fights and defeats the Yakuza, who mistake him for Tamao. Serizawa arrives, commically crashing Tokio Tatsukawa's bike after Genji brutally finish off the last of the yakuza thugs. The two briefly take in the looming threat of each other's presence before Tamao is arrested for not having a driver's license for a bike. At that night, Genji meets Ruka in a nightclub, where she sings as an R&B singer. Genji declares his ambition of conquering Suzuran to his father, who failed in the task. They agree that if Genji conquers Suzuran, he may inherit his father's Yakuza family. The next day, Genji meets Serizawa and Tokio, who was a childhood friend of Genji's. Tokio manages to halt a potential fight in between the two and tells Genji to take down Rindaman before approaching Serizawa. Rindaman, who is giant-sized and a legendary figure in the school, ignores Genji, who instead finds Ken Katagiri, one of the Yakuza who Genji didn't fight. Ken attacks Genji for getting his gang arrested but Genji takes him down in one punch. Ken surrenders and takes Genji to a quiet bar to chat about Suzuran. Ken, a former student at Suzuran under the Nakai faction, proposes teaching Genji about leadership and influencing others to join his army, in order to correct Genji's lack of strategy in his ambition. Genji follows Ken's advice that he writes in a small notebook and manages to easily conquer Chuta Tamura's class, admitting him into his army. Genji decides to acquire Takashi Makise by exploiting his weakness for sex. Ken arranges a group date, but due to Makise's obvious awkwardness around women, the date flops miserably. Makise joins Genji anyway, based solely on the friendship formed on the day. Izaki Shun, a friend of Makise, proposes joining Genji, but ambushes him instead, to test his strength. Genji fights valiantly, and Izaki is impressed, despite thoroughly defeating Genji . He joins forces with Genji, forming the Genji's Perfect Seiha Army. After Izaki was ambushed by Yuji Tokaji, Genji decides to take action. Genji, who was unused to caring for his fellow friends, claims that, "This really hurts". Later, Serizawa and Tokio meet Genji in a pub, but Tokio suffers a seizure and is rushed to a hospital, where he learns that he has a large cerebral aneurysm, and that the surgery required has a 30% success rate. Angered by the provocations, Genji attacks Serizawa's classes even as Makise tries to stop him. Chuta is also ambushed by Tokaji, and as Genji tries to leave to attack Serizawa, Makise finally decides to leave the GPS Army, stating that he cannot follow a leader without control. Ken tries to encourage Genji, and learns that Genji 's father is Hideo Takiya, a former associate of Ken's. Genji challenges Makise to a fight, with a condition that if Genji wins, Makise joins him again. Makise forgives Genji with their familiar, "Take all," gesture the two shared on the night they became friends. Genji holds back his tears of gratitude and playfully flips off Makise, the bond sealed again. Izaki returns from the hospital and is given an awkward but warm welcome back by the Genji and his gang. Ruka calls Genji, telling him that she is abducted and that her abductors wore jackets with skulls on the backs. Realizing that they are The Front of Armament, the GPS Army gathers and makes their advancement to the Narai Warehouse, The Front's headquarters. A fight ensues, and Hideto Bandou is impressed by Genji 's strength. He calls an end to fight to ask why Genji has chosen to oppose The Armoured Front. After Genji states that Ruka was abducted by men wearing jackets bearing skulls Bandou reveals that he has sealed the skulls and that none of his men bear the skulls on their backs. He then tells Genji that Tokaji might be behind the whole farce and tells him where he can find him. Finding Ruka there, Genji is finally bent for war against Serizawa. Serizawa, who was not aware of Tokaji's actions, fights him and agrees to Genji 's proposal for an all-out battle on the school grounds. They decide to fight at 5 PM, at the same time when Tokio will enter operation, the idea being that Serizawa will fight alongside Tokio. The two share a cold stare down and leave. The next day, the two armies meet across the rain soaked school ground, Serizawa' army having 100 strong, GPS, 70. The two armies shout their battle cries and charge at each other. The battle goes in Serizawa's favour, even though the GPS army fights strongly. Bandou and The Front of Armament joins the battle midway on the GPS' side, evening the odds. Towards the end, only Serizawa and Genji remain standing, and fight. The battle drags into the evening as Genji and Serizawa continue to pound on each other, both badly damaged and exhausted. Genji gains the upper hand and wins the fight against Serizawa, who receives a call informing him that Tokio's operation was a success. Having defeated Serizawa, Genji finally meets Rindaman, stating that he has to be defeated if Genji is to be titled the king of Suzuran. Rindaman replies that Suzuran can never be conquered, as there is always someone left to defeat. Genji losses his fight to Rindaman. 'Second semester' After repeatedly losing to Rindaman, Makise suggests to Genji that they shouldn't worry about Rindaman for the time being and focus on taking the rest of Suzuran. However, Genji states that if he beats Rindaman, then they wont have to worry about taking the rest of Suzuran as they will follow him. ]]While walking on his way back home, Genji tries to buy a packet of cigarettes, but the machine is faulty. Narumi Taiga notices Genji struggling with the machine and helps him get the cigarettes. When Narumi can't find his lighter, Genji offers his to him. They don't know each others true identity or names. The next day, Genji along with Chuta, Makise and Izaki go out to eat ramen at a place Chuta recommended. While Genji walks ahead, a wary Izaki tells the others that they are too carefree and that they are in Housen territory. When the others ensure him it will be fine, they hear angry noises around the corner. When they turn the corner, they see five Housen students surround Genji shouting What the fuck you looking with Genji saying that its hard not to look and that he has never seen so many baldies all together at once. When one of the Housen students grabbed Genji by the collar, Genji warns him that he doesn't want to fight, but if he's selling, then he will buy. Izaki interupts the situation and the Housen students recognise Izaki and realise that Genji must be from Suzuran. Because of the Non-agression pact between Housen and Suzuran, the Housen students let Genji go and tell Izaki to explain the Non-agression pact to Genji so trouble doesn't happen again. When the Housen students leave, Genji recognises the uniform and realises the guy he met last night was also from Housen. After Izaki and the others go to the Ramen store and explain the story of the Non-agression pact to Genji. Genji and Chuta sneak off leaving Izaki and Makise to pay the bill. When Genji is playing games with Chuta and Makise, Izaki confronts Genji telling him that he hasn't moved forward with his goal of conquering Suzuran and that he is wasting his time fighting Rindaman. He tells him the situation is getting worse everyday and that he should go to the roof top to see for himself his current situation. Genji goes to the rooftop to see his name crossed off. An annoyed Genji walks away from school with Chuta following him. When Chuta tells him that Izaki has a point, Genji angrily yells at Chuta and walks aways. While walking away, a student makes fun of Genji's appearence and haircut. When he asks if he is Genji Takiya, Genji replies. The student says he can't believe some one so lame could actually beat Serizawa. An angry Genji as him his name. The student says he is Kawa 2nd's Kuga Youji. Chuta recognises the name. Kuga then punches Genji unexpectedly and says he likes to fight strong guys. During the fight it appears that Genji is getting beaten, however Genji says he has it covered. When Kuga goes to give his final blow, Genji uses his head to break Kuga's fist and finishes him off with a flying kick. Genji tells the knocked out Kuga that he will never lose, whether it's coolness or fighting. Genji starts pouring water on Kuga to try and wake him up. After waking up Kuga, Genji asks him who is the strongest at his school, with Kuga replying that he was. When Genji asks who is the strongest around, Kuga comically replies that himself is the strongest and that next time they fight, he wont lose. When Chuta asks Genji why he was asking him about strong guys, Genji tells him that he has a great idea. At a resturant, Genji tells Chuta that in order to conquer Suzuran, he has to beat Rindaman, and to beat Rindaman, he has to get stronger. While fighting Kuga, he realised he needs to train and realised that there are strong guys out there and he will defeat them to become stronger and eventually the strongest guy in town. Chuta recommends that Genji starts with Takiya Commercial High School. Genji and Chuta go to Takiya by themselves and are met by a large hostile crowd. Genji declares that he wants to see the strongest guy here. A chair is thrown at him and Genji dodges. Chuta recogonises that man that threw the chair as Kaji Mitsuo, the head of Takiya. Genji tells Kaji that he and him are going to fight. However, Kaji tells Genji that he doesn't even know him or why he would want to fight him. The crowd however starts to recognise Chuta and realise that both Chuta and Genji must be from Suzuran. When Kaji asks Genji if he is from Suzuran, Genji tells him he is. Kaji expression changes and orders the Takiya students to attack them and dump them off at Suzuran. With Genji ready to take them on, Chuta fakes have diharrea and the Takiya students let Chuta and Genji go to the toilet. When they start walking away, Chuta and Genji make a run for it and escape. Genji and Chuta discuss their 'training' plan at a resturant where Chuta explains to Genji the different school districts in town. Chuta explains that Housen is out of the question due to the Non-Agression pact, but there are Nanamori Tech, Tsukamoto High, Kurosaki, Takiya Commercial (where Kaji is from) and Kawada 2nd, where Genji says they can cross from the list as he has beaten Kuga. The next day, Genji witnesses a group of Housen students and Serizawa's faction arguing and interupts. When a Housen student tell Genji he shouldn't be talking to Suzuran's head like that, refering to Serizawa as the head, Genji punches him out. This action broke the Non-agression pact between Housen and Suzuran, and war is broken out between them. Genji and Serizawa meet up at the request of Tokio Tatsukawa to form an alliance. Despite Genji beating Serizawa, Serizawa and his faction don't follow Genji as he believes that if The Front of Armament hadn't showed up, then Serizawa would have won the battle. After the incident, the Mikami brother leave Serizawa's faction and join GPS. After Suzuran get attacked by Housen and Suzuran is set on fire, Genji and his head followers go to Housen where Genji meets the head of Housen, Narumi Taiga. Genji recognises him as the person who offered to light his cigarette. They agree to fight at Housen. After agreeing on terms, Genji walks toward Narumi. The Housen followers quickly rush towards him thinking Genji will strike Narumi. but Genji places a cigarette in house mouth and lights it, returning the favour. The next day, Genji tells his followers that it's over and that GPS is disbanded. While it looks like Genji was walking home, he was actually walking to Housen, to fight the entire school by himself. Izaki Shun notices this and tells Makise, ''You should know that Takiya Genji isn't that kind of man'' with Makise realising by saying '''Don''t tell me'' and Izaki replying ''Get everyone ready, we're leaving as planned.'' Due to his action, Serizawa and his faction join GPS, with Serizawa saying to Narumi Taiga ''Did you really think we wouldn't follow our captain?'' aknowledging Genji as the leader.'' Suzuran fight their way into and Genji fighting at Suzuran shrine]] Housen. Genji eventually reaches the rooftop to fight Narumi. He beats Narumi, witnessed by Tamao Serizawa and Tatsuya Bitou, a freshman in Housen and the younger brother of Makio Bitou, Housen previous head. Serizawa offers his shoulder to lean on for the injured Genji and with the rest of Suzuran, walk back victorious. On the final day of school before graduating, Genji fought Rindaman one last time, however, Genji would lose yet again. Sajima Yousuke (Suzuran's freshman war winner in Hana Tsukishima's senior year) secretly witnessed this fight when he was in his fourth year in grade school. Data -Genji was the only person who was respected by Hideto Bandou of the 3rd Generation of The Armament. -Genji was one of few fearless people to ever repeatedly challenge Rindaman to a fight despite losing to him in all fights -Genji has only lost to Rindaman and against Izaki's entire crew - Genji's signature move is a Jumping right hook. Category:Characters